


【迪梅】不悟（下）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970
Summary: 实习生迪比X总裁梅AU
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 5





	【迪梅】不悟（下）

“你确定自己不先开口？”Leo拽断了Paulo牛仔裤上的拉锁扣，只能把密合的拉链撕开，Paulo牙关紧咬，他觉得自己现在简直是Alpha之耻，像一个被人肆意揉捏的小姑娘。汗水顺着他的脸颊滚滚而落，他不打算开口，Leo这幅样子明显是知道了什么，要来给他定罪了，Leo似乎是挑剔地捏起了他脸颊上的肉，在指尖揉了两下，“放松点，你是没做过吗？”  
  
可“做”不该是这样子，应该是他来掌控粗重的喘息和一室的纵情，Leo不是不可以在上面，但最终会无力地倒在他的肩头。但现在的情况是青筋四起的小Paulo被Leo拿捏在手上，在血液被集中到蓬勃一点时戛然而止，让他的腰胯空悬在半空中无从宣泄。Leo现在确实在他的肩头，右手托住他的后脑，拿舌尖舔舐齿龈，Paulo的耳廓骤然烧红了，他拼命用手指碰上Leo的肩膀，亢奋地无可救药：“Leo，让我来——让我来——”Leo恶劣地笑着，重新直起身子扯开了自己的皮带。  
  
“你真的不想对我说什么？”Leo自己慢慢坐了上来，内里和他无数次触碰过得一样紧窒火热，Paulo皱着眉头用力顶高，被Leo不轻不重地摁了一下大动脉。Leo果然是在惩罚他，想让他活活被浴火烧死在床上。Omega的大腿弯曲如饱满的弓弦，和他的皮肤赤裸相贴，Leo自己起伏了几下，把唇齿间的热气喷在了他耳后——他刚刚在Paulo的耳廓上咬了一口，左手还在Alpha的胸前游曳，甚至掐了一把乳尖。Paulo被喷薄地欲望烧出了眼底的血丝，他并不想死，Leo已经知道了真相，他还得活下去继续死缠烂打。  
  
“是我干的……”在他开口的第一个单词时Leo就停住了自己，再度胀大的利刃嵌在他甬道的收稍，空调风把皮肉一分一分吹到发紧发涩，“三年前我在咖啡里下药了……所以你什么都不知道！”他说完这句之后却是狠狠用力地朝上挺身，Leo颠簸了几下，猝不及防地没入了全部。Paulo同时发出了一声闷哼，他的汗水已经在身下聚集了一个小湖泊，肉刃的每一条经络都被内壁仔细地摩擦包裹，黏细的白色泡沫滑落到Paulo的腿根上，Leo的眼睛透亮，毫无情欲的痕迹。  
  
Paulo的绿眼睛像猫一样，在浓稠夜色里散出萤光，格外透亮，“我不后悔……”他喃喃自语地重复着：“我不后悔……我是故意的，生殖腔是我故意打开的，因为我觉得你不会喜欢我……有了孩子，我妈妈才会名正言顺的支持我。”他漂亮的脸部轮廓上颧骨紧绷，牙齿咬得咯吱作响：“但你就是想着Guardiola啊……你为了他才会……我做了很多错事，唯一从没想过的就是伤害你……”在他话音刚落的时候，左手手铐的弹簧应声而开，Paulo根本来不及去管自己的两条腿和右手，而是直接坐起来抱住了Leo的腰，拼命蹭在他胸前，“别不要我……”  
  
Leo并不好过，Paulo刚刚那不管不顾地一下让他差点背过气去，小男孩还不停地在磨蹭，已经根本不知道自己在做什么了——所以他亲了一下那对绿宝石，在失神中重新把Alpha摁回了床榻上，Paulo的腹股沟已经变得紧绷难耐，一直在不由自主地小幅度地抽动，而一只手依旧紧抓着他的衣摆不放，“Leo，别不要我。”  
  
“你说了这么多，偏偏一直没说你和小女孩出去吃饭的事——你是不是真打算出轨了？”Paulo的脑子几乎是轰然一炸，他的第一反应就是Leo在玩他，黑暗是一切的保护色，Leo的语气无波无澜，而他根本看不见Leo的喜怒哀乐。在他呆愣的片刻，Leo已经替他做了一次完整的抽送，如果不是浑身热血四窜，差一点就让他当场缴械。  
  
今年二十一岁的Paulo Dybala头一次体会到了“被男朋友抓包的感受”，他艰难地用一只手卸掉腿上的绳子，Leo没阻止他，于是后来他猛地翻身把Leo压在身下，浑然不顾还有一只手依旧拴在床头上。  
  
“明明是你——”他腰身下沉地往里一撞，Leo觉得整个五脏六腑都收到了挤压，“你把我丢在公司里就不管了，我几乎每天都见不到你。”他把自己彻底贴合在了Leo伸手，解救回了自己的右手后就压住Leo的腰，摩擦与水声在深夜了平生淫亵，“我在你的眼睛里找不到我……Leo，你得给我能让我安心的东西？”  
  
Leo拥住他汗湿的脊背，声音柔软如融化的蜜糖：“那你想要什么呢？我现在就在这，还有比我让你安心的东西吗？你更爱他？”羞愤的小男孩花了半分钟来凝视他，然后毫不留情地出入其中，似乎是想用急促的快感来让他忘掉自己说的傻话。Leo随波逐流地扭动着自己，然而抓住了他后脑勺上的绒毛咬住那颗鼻头告诉他自己不高兴，这场交锋里赢得早就是身上这个小兔崽子，不管是他的身体还是他的心，如果不是自己的执迷不悟，谁赐予他肆意妄为的权力？  
  
都是执迷不悟。


End file.
